His Broken Soul full summary inside
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is twenty years old, but there's a problem. He had forgetten everything. When he was around sixteen he was sent on a mission to kill a demon with his team. Kikyo, Miroku and Sango. But during the mission, they got serperated and when
1. Dreams

**Inuyasha is twenty years old, but there's a problem. He had forgetten everything. When he was around sixteen he was sent on a mission to kill a demon with his team. Kikyo, Miroku and Sango. But during the mission, they got serperated and when Inuyasha was found, he had lost his memories and Kikyo was dead. But, now as Inuyasha was scouting the outskirts of the village that he's now leader of, he finds a girl that seems to make him remember Kikyo, even though, he had to re-learn his name. Will Inuyasha remember how Kikyo died? Will this girl help mend his broken soul?**

I'll update this story when I have an idea for a new chapter, which won't be offten

_

* * *

_

_Darkness surrounded the sky. Darkness surrounded the moon that was placed above, covered by the clouds. And darkness, clouds the very soul of one man as he holds onto a pale body of a woman with a hole in her chest. He held her, tears rolling down his cheeks, falling onto her pale face. Gazing at her, her face wasn't visible to him. It was blurred from his mind. More tears fell, crying as the body in his arms grew colder with each passing second. The battle field was covered in the demon's blood. Blood splattered every where. His clothing, his hands, his face and hair. The woman in his arms, was also covered in blood._

_The only thing he could do, was cry. Cry, and cry some more. He didn't even hear the footsteps that were behind him. The scent of the blood was too strong in his nose, so he couldn't tell who they were. But that didn't matter. For what mattered to him, was that the person he loved was gone. And never to return. Then, he did nothing but scream a heart wretched and heart broken scream. The scream of a broken man, the scream of a lost love, the scream of his now broken soul._

A man awoke screaming, drenched in cold sweat. Another night, another nightmare of that day... The day he couldn't remember... Like most of his life. The man rose from his bed, walking to his window. He gazed outside, staring at the now raising sun. His long silver hair blew from the wind that passed through his window. His silver dog ears twitched at the sounds of the birds that were starting to awaken. His molten gold eyes kept their gaze on the sun as it rose to the sky. It was like that was his life, coming and going like the sun. His memories... The only piece of memory that comes to him that could help everyone figure out how the women died... Is locked away in his mind, only appearing when he's asleep.

_'Why can't I remember anything...? Why did I have to lose my memory...? I can't remember anything! I hate this!'_ Screamed the man in his head. He always hated feeling like this. Feeling like he didn't even know himself. Staring at the people he's known his whole life to only stare at them as strangers. Strangers that know him better then he knew himself. Which, in this case was true. _'That day... it happened four years ago. Four years of not knowing who I am... I still don't know. Don't remember... I don't remember anything but my name, my age and my friends. Nothing else... Not even that woman in that nightmare... The nightmare... that could very well be a important memory for me to remember...'_

Then, there was a knock at his door, slowly he walked to it wondering who could be at his place at this time in the morning. Then again, this normally happened when he woke up screaming. Once he got to the door, he saw a man that was around his 20's, like himself. The man had long black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail, dark blue eyes and wore black and purple robes. The gold earrings were on his left ear shined in the light of the sun. The black haired man calmly said "Inuyasha, did you remember anything at all?"

The silver haired man, known as Inuyasha sighed shaking his head. This was the same question that was asked every morning. Well, the mornings he would wake up screaming. He stared at the black haired man as he calmly said "sorry Miroku, but I haven't. Sorry, but I can't remember anything at all from that day at all. Look, I know you mean well but give it up Miroku. It's been four years since that day and I can't remember anything at all. Don't forget you and Sango both had to re-mind me of everything that happened in my life. Or as much of it that you and her knew of. Give up alright!"

The man known as Miroku could only stare at Inuyasha. They had been friends since they were very young. They even were on the same team to kill demons, along with Sango and a women named Kikyo. But that team was never the same since Kikyo was killed four years ago. Inuyasha had lost his memories later on that very day. That day was fresh in everyone's minds. Even Inuyasha when he had woken up. The only thing left that reminded everyone of the battle, was the scar on Inuyasha's back. For some reason, that scar never disappeared. Normally, he heals, but the scar remained. Shaking his head, he calmly said "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I was told to check up on you every time you have that nightmare. The screaming helps a lot, telling us when you have that dream."

"Remind me why we're friends again Miroku?" Blandly asked Inuyasha.

"Simple, I was the only other person to accept you besides Sango and Kikyo. Everyone else was afraid of you cause you were part demon." Replied Miroku.

Inuyasha could only sigh. Even though he doesn't have any memories of his past, Miroku was a very good friend to him. Along with his girl friend Sango. Inuyasha calmly said "well, I didn't remember anything at all. Just give up Miroku, you and Sango should just give up. I can't remember anything and I never will! Got that! I can't remember!" Screamed Inuyasha. Sure, Miroku and Sango meant well, but enough was enough. He can't take it anymore! With that said, he slammed the door in Miroku's face and went to his room to have a shower. Maybe a nice shower will help him get everything that's been happening in the past four years out of his mind. That's what he needs. A nice, long, hot shower.

Inuyasha was walking around in the village that he had lived in ever since he was born. It was a small village, far from the outside world. From what he's heard once, the village was found by demon slayers. There isn't any more of them of course, Sango's family is the only family left that had trained in that art of slaying demons. Miroku was a monk, how that was, Inuyasha will never know. As for Inuyasha though, his father was a demon lord and his mother was a human princess. So, after years of training, and dealing with people beating him he became the leader of the whole village. Helping anyone with any kind of trouble that they seem to have. He's always there for them.

Gazing at the sun, Inuyasha wondered how the village looked so peaceful, everyone was at peace, but himself. Ever since he had woken up four years ago after that battle... he was never the same man... For that was when... he lost his memory...

_There was nothing flowing through his mind. Nothing but darkness. He could feel everything starting to slip away from his mind. Everything from happy memories to depressing ones. Everything he's ever known, was fading. Trying to run in the darkness he tried, but there was nothing but darkness every where. Trying to swallow him. Swallow him whole, the memories of his heart. Those that meant more to him then anything. They faded with the darkness. Along with himself. But no matter where he ran, darkness would remain. Voice could be heard as it echoed through the darkness._

_"HELP!" He screamed. But there was no one there. Maybe they couldn't hear him. His voice sounded horse, as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days. Months perhaps. There was no telling how long he's been here. Where ever here is at least. He couldn't run anymore. The shadows were getting closer and closer. There was no running away from it anymore. There... There was just no point to it anymore. But then, deep in the darkness was a figure. A women with long black hair. Her clothes were a red and white priestess kimono. She stared at him with brown eyes. He wanted to scream for help again. But something else stopped him._

_"Inuyasha... Why..."_

_Her body was then covered in cuts. Gashes. Blood. The wound in her chest caused his body to shake. The blood that he's seeing, he could see it every where. His clothing, his claws... Every where he looked, there was blood. Then, there was nothing but a blood curling scream._

* * *

_"You sure there was no other damage done to him but that mark on his back to his shoulder?" Asked a female voice._

_"I'm sure! I checked myself. There's nothing wrong with him. But Kikyo... she didn't survive the attack. She must have been killed by the demon from the wound to her chest." Said a males voice._

_Inuyasha was slowly starting to wake up. His eyes only opened a crack as he tried to blink the sleep from his vision. Everything was blurred. His back stung and burned with pain. He wondered where he was. But at the moment, he couldn't think of anything. There was nothing in his mind that could tell him where he could be. Slowly, he asked "Where am I?"_

_Inuyasha could feel the stares he was receiving right now. But that didn't matter. What he wanted to know was where he was. He didn't recanise anything. Not even the people that were right in front of him. He couldn't tell who they were. His mind was clouded with some sort of haze that must have been messing with his memory. He wasn't sure really. The man that looked to be around the age of 16 calmly said "your in the forest Inuyasha. Me and Sango found you and Kikyo. You only got a claw gash on your back from your left hip to your right shoulder. It should heal up in no time flat! But... Kikyo... She died... I know how close you were to her Inuyasha but we're-"_

_"Who's Kikyo? Who's Inuyasha? And who the heck are you?" Interrupted Inuyasha._

_The man and woman stared stared at Inuyasha like he grew a second head. What was wrong with him? Didn't he know who he is? That makes no sense... Was the shock too strong for him? Causing it to erase his memories? Maybe... Kikyo's death caused more then just grief. But caused Inuyasha's soul to be broken, his memories sealed away from him. For him to recover those memories... He has to repair his broken soul._

Inuyasha kept walking. Normally he walks through the forest to clear his mind. At least, that's what everyone told him. They told him that he always walked in the forest when he was down, or needed to clear his head about unwanted thoughts. What ever that means anyway. He wasn't truly sure what his old self was like to begin with. Sighing to himself, he kept walking. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get some action finally! But, that was something that he only hoped for. Since he hadn't had a fight in years. With him, of course having no memories of anything, including how to fight. He couldn't go into battle and had to learn how to fight... again. That, was annoying... Having to re-learn something all over...

Having memory loss sucks. Then, something caught his attention. There was a scent on the wind. The scent of blood... Quickly running through the forest, Inuyasha followed the scent. There was no way that he was gonna let this slide. He had to figure out where the scent was coming from. But the scent... Something was off about it... Sure, it was human's blood that he was smelling, but there was just something off... What ever that is... _'I must be working too hard to not know what could be off about this scent.'_ He thought to himself. Finally, he saw the source of the blood. Laying on the ground, in a pool of blood was a girl. Inuyasha though, couldn't tell what the girl looked like. She was covered in the thick dark substance. But, not wanting to think about it anymore, he walked over to her, picked her up with his arm supporting her back, and his other arm under her legs, he started to walk back to the village toward his home.

As he carried her, he couldn't help but stare at the girls face. Even though it was covered in blood, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that she looked around his age. Who was she? Where was she from? And most of all... What had happened to her? _'Better to ask her when she wakes up...' _Inuyasha calmly thought. Still, he walked toward his home. He knew that he had to make sure that the girl was alright. No matter what. Inuyasha kept his gaze on the sleeping girl. Who was she? Why does she look... familiar to him? Shaking his head, he decided to let this go for now. For, at this very moment the girl needed help. And that's what he's gonna do! Once he arrived home, he placed the girl on a spare bed in his house. The doctor was still too far and he wasn't sure if she would make it long enough.

Running to the bathroom, he grabbed a few towels, and a bowl of hot water. He knew that it was better to get some of the blood off of the girl to make sure that it was hers or not. Carefully, he started to wash as much blood off. Her face didn't have that much, thankfully. For some reason, Inuyasha never did like blood. The look of it at least... Okay, and the scent of it... Too much of it always made him sick to his stomach for some reason. He didn't know why to be honest. After a while of scrubbing, Inuyasha managed to get some of the blood off of her. And now, he could see her face. Her skin, was pale not a sickly pale but slightly. Her hair was a raven black and she was tall. Not too tall, and not too short either. He just stared at her. Wondering what could have happened to her... Sighing Inuyasha decided to let this go for now. Maybe he should take the day off and tell everyone that he was sick...

Okay, they wouldn't buy that one... He can't get sick so they would know that's a lie... Hmm.. _'I could tell them that I'm unable to walk... But then again... I heal fast so that's out... Gah! What to do! Wait... I always get headaches from the bright light... That works! That lasts a while! Perfect!'_ Thought Inuyasha with a smile. So, now all Inuyasha had to do was wait, for this one girl to awaken for his questions of who she is, to be answered...

_Darkness surrounded the sky. Darkness surrounded the moon that was placed above, covered by the clouds. And darkness, clouds the very soul of one man as he holds onto a pale body of a woman with a hole in her chest. He held her, tears rolling down his cheeks, falling onto her pale face. Gazing at her, her face wasn't visible to him. It was blurred from his mind. More tears fell, crying as the body in his arms grew colder with each passing second. The battle field was covered in the demon's blood. Blood splattered every where. His clothing, his hands, his face and hair. The woman in his arms, was also covered in blood._

_The only thing he could do, was cry. Cry, and cry some more. He didn't even hear the footsteps that were behind him. The scent of the blood was too strong in his nose, so he couldn't tell who they were. But that didn't matter. For what mattered to him, was that the person he loved was gone. And never to return. Then, he did nothing but scream a heart wretched and heart broken scream. The scream of a broken man, the scream of a lost love, the scream of his now broken soul._

A man awoke screaming, drenched in cold sweat. Another night, another nightmare of that day... The day he couldn't remember... Like most of his life. The man rose from his bed, walking to his window. He gazed outside, staring at the now raising sun. His long silver hair blew from the wind that passed through his window. His silver dog ears twitched at the sounds of the birds that were starting to awaken. His molten gold eyes kept their gaze on the sun as it rose to the sky. It was like that was his life, coming and going like the sun. His memories... The only piece of memory that comes to him that could help everyone figure out how the women died... Is locked away in his mind, only appearing when he's asleep.

_'Why can't I remember anything...? Why did I have to lose my memory...? I can't remember anything! I hate this!'_ Screamed the man in his head. He always hated feeling like this. Feeling like he didn't even know himself. Staring at the people he's known his whole life to only stare at them as strangers. Strangers that know him better then he knew himself. Which, in this case was true. _'That day... it happened four years ago. Four years of not knowing who I am... I still don't know. Don't remember... I don't remember anything but my name, my age and my friends. Nothing else... Not even that woman in that nightmare... The nightmare... that could very well be a important memory for me to remember...'_

Then, there was a knock at his door, slowly he walked to it wondering who could be at his place at this time in the morning. Then again, this normally happened when he woke up screaming. Once he got to the door, he saw a man that was around his 20's, like himself. The man had long black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail, dark blue eyes and wore black and purple robes. The gold earrings were on his left ear shined in the light of the sun. The black haired man calmly said "Inuyasha, did you remember anything at all?"

The silver haired man, known as Inuyasha sighed shaking his head. This was the same question that was asked every morning. Well, the mornings he would wake up screaming. He stared at the black haired man as he calmly said "sorry Miroku, but I haven't. Sorry, but I can't remember anything at all from that day at all. Look, I know you mean well but give it up Miroku. It's been four years since that day and I can't remember anything at all. Don't forget you and Sango both had to re-mind me of everything that happened in my life. Or as much of it that you and her knew of. Give up alright!"

The man known as Miroku could only stare at Inuyasha. They had been friends since they were very young. They even were on the same team to kill demons, along with Sango and a women named Kikyo. But that team was never the same since Kikyo was killed four years ago. Inuyasha had lost his memories later on that very day. That day was fresh in everyone's minds. Even Inuyasha when he had woken up. The only thing left that reminded everyone of the battle, was the scar on Inuyasha's back. For some reason, that scar never disappeared. Normally, he heals, but the scar remained. Shaking his head, he calmly said "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I was told to check up on you every time you have that nightmare. The screaming helps a lot, telling us when you have that dream."

"Remind me why we're friends again Miroku?" Blandly asked Inuyasha.

"Simple, I was the only other person to accept you besides Sango and Kikyo. Everyone else was afraid of you cause you were part demon." Replied Miroku.

Inuyasha could only sigh. Even though he doesn't have any memories of his past, Miroku was a very good friend to him. Along with his girl friend Sango. Inuyasha calmly said "well, I didn't remember anything at all. Just give up Miroku, you and Sango should just give up. I can't remember anything and I never will! Got that! I can't remember!" Screamed Inuyasha. Sure, Miroku and Sango meant well, but enough was enough. He can't take it anymore! With that said, he slammed the door in Miroku's face and went to his room to have a shower. Maybe a nice shower will help him get everything that's been happening in the past four years out of his mind. That's what he needs. A nice, long, hot shower.

Inuyasha was walking around in the village that he had lived in ever since he was born. It was a small village, far from the outside world. From what he's heard once, the village was found by demon slayers. There isn't any more of them of course, Sango's family is the only family left that had trained in that art of slaying demons. Miroku was a monk, how that was, Inuyasha will never know. As for Inuyasha though, his father was a demon lord and his mother was a human princess. So, after years of training, and dealing with people beating him he became the leader of the whole village. Helping anyone with any kind of trouble that they seem to have. He's always there for them.

Gazing at the sun, Inuyasha wondered how the village looked so peaceful, everyone was at peace, but himself. Ever since he had woken up four years ago after that battle... he was never the same man... For that was when... he lost his memory...

_There was nothing flowing through his mind. Nothing but darkness. He could feel everything starting to slip away from his mind. Everything from happy memories to depressing ones. Everything he's ever known, was fading. Trying to run in the darkness he tried, but there was nothing but darkness every where. Trying to swallow him. Swallow him whole, the memories of his heart. Those that meant more to him then anything. They faded with the darkness. Along with himself. But no matter where he ran, darkness would remain. Voice could be heard as it echoed through the darkness._

_"HELP!" He screamed. But there was no one there. Maybe they couldn't hear him. His voice sounded horse, as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days. Months perhaps. There was no telling how long he's been here. Where ever here is at least. He couldn't run anymore. The shadows were getting closer and closer. There was no running away from it anymore. There... There was just no point to it anymore. But then, deep in the darkness was a figure. A women with long black hair. Her clothes were a red and white priestess kimono. She stared at him with brown eyes. He wanted to scream for help again. But something else stopped him._

_"Inuyasha... Why..."_

_Her body was then covered in cuts. Gashes. Blood. The wound in her chest caused his body to shake. The blood that he's seeing, he could see it every where. His clothing, his claws... Every where he looked, there was blood. Then, there was nothing but a blood curling scream._

* * *

_"You sure there was no other damage done to him but that mark on his back to his shoulder?" Asked a female voice._

_"I'm sure! I checked myself. There's nothing wrong with him. But Kikyo... she didn't survive the attack. She must have been killed by the demon from the wound to her chest." Said a males voice._

_Inuyasha was slowly starting to wake up. His eyes only opened a crack as he tried to blink the sleep from his vision. Everything was blurred. His back stung and burned with pain. He wondered where he was. But at the moment, he couldn't think of anything. There was nothing in his mind that could tell him where he could be. Slowly, he asked "Where am I?"_

_Inuyasha could feel the stares he was receiving right now. But that didn't matter. What he wanted to know was where he was. He didn't recanise anything. Not even the people that were right in front of him. He couldn't tell who they were. His mind was clouded with some sort of haze that must have been messing with his memory. He wasn't sure really. The man that looked to be around the age of 16 calmly said "your in the forest Inuyasha. Me and Sango found you and Kikyo. You only got a claw gash on your back from your left hip to your right shoulder. It should heal up in no time flat! But... Kikyo... She died... I know how close you were to her Inuyasha but we're-"_

_"Who's Kikyo? Who's Inuyasha? And who the heck are you?" Interrupted Inuyasha._

_The man and woman stared stared at Inuyasha like he grew a second head. What was wrong with him? Didn't he know who he is? That makes no sense... Was the shock too strong for him? Causing it to erase his memories? Maybe... Kikyo's death caused more then just grief. But caused Inuyasha's soul to be broken, his memories sealed away from him. For him to recover those memories... He has to repair his broken soul._

Inuyasha kept walking. Normally he walks through the forest to clear his mind. At least, that's what everyone told him. They told him that he always walked in the forest when he was down, or needed to clear his head about unwanted thoughts. What ever that means anyway. He wasn't truly sure what his old self was like to begin with. Sighing to himself, he kept walking. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get some action finally! But, that was something that he only hoped for. Since he hadn't had a fight in years. With him, of course having no memories of anything, including how to fight. He couldn't go into battle and had to learn how to fight... again. That, was annoying... Having to re-learn something all over...

Having memory loss sucks. Then, something caught his attention. There was a scent on the wind. The scent of blood... Quickly running through the forest, Inuyasha followed the scent. There was no way that he was gonna let this slide. He had to figure out where the scent was coming from. But the scent... Something was off about it... Sure, it was human's blood that he was smelling, but there was just something off... What ever that is... _'I must be working too hard to not know what could be off about this scent.'_ He thought to himself. Finally, he saw the source of the blood. Laying on the ground, in a pool of blood was a girl. Inuyasha though, couldn't tell what the girl looked like. She was covered in the thick dark substance. But, not wanting to think about it anymore, he walked over to her, picked her up with his arm supporting her back, and his other arm under her legs, he started to walk back to the village toward his home.

As he carried her, he couldn't help but stare at the girls face. Even though it was covered in blood, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that she looked around his age. Who was she? Where was she from? And most of all... What had happened to her? _'Better to ask her when she wakes up...' _Inuyasha calmly thought. Still, he walked toward his home. He knew that he had to make sure that the girl was alright. No matter what. Inuyasha kept his gaze on the sleeping girl. Who was she? Why does she look... familiar to him? Shaking his head, he decided to let this go for now. For, at this very moment the girl needed help. And that's what he's gonna do! Once he arrived home, he placed the girl on a spare bed in his house. The doctor was still too far and he wasn't sure if she would make it long enough.

Running to the bathroom, he grabbed a few towels, and a bowl of hot water. He knew that it was better to get some of the blood off of the girl to make sure that it was hers or not. Carefully, he started to wash as much blood off. Her face didn't have that much, thankfully. For some reason, Inuyasha never did like blood. The look of it at least... Okay, and the scent of it... Too much of it always made him sick to his stomach for some reason. He didn't know why to be honest. After a while of scrubbing, Inuyasha managed to get some of the blood off of her. And now, he could see her face. Her skin, was pale not a sickly pale but slightly. Her hair was a raven black and she was tall. Not too tall, and not too short either. He just stared at her. Wondering what could have happened to her... Sighing Inuyasha decided to let this go for now. Maybe he should take the day off and tell everyone that he was sick...

Okay, they wouldn't buy that one... He can't get sick so they would know that's a lie... Hmm.. _'I could tell them that I'm unable to walk... But then again... I heal fast so that's out... Gah! What to do! Wait... I always get headaches from the bright light... That works! That lasts a while! Perfect!'_ Thought Inuyasha with a smile. So, now all Inuyasha had to do was wait, for this one girl to awaken for his questions of who she is, to be answered...


	2. Note

okay, I know this fic has been on hold but I'm gonna delete it and redo it cause I'm gonna redo it trying to see if I can make it longer, I'll put up a new vote for this ^_^ also, this fanfic will be under a new name, please look out for 'His Shattered Memories' since... it kinda makes more sense then 'His Broken Soul' doesn't it


End file.
